


Quick and Dirty

by eggplantsins (alchemist17)



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Blow Jobs, F/M, Facials, M/M, Sibling Incest, So Much Incest, Uncle/Nephew Incest, Uncle/Niece Incest
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-15
Updated: 2015-10-28
Packaged: 2018-04-26 12:55:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5005567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alchemist17/pseuds/eggplantsins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gravity Falls pinecest drabbles, mainly explicit</p><p>(Stop here to get your ticket punched to board the train to Hell)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Rivalry

**Author's Note:**

> Mabel thinks she's better at blowjobs. Dipper thinks he's better. Stan offers to judge.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mabel thinks she's better at blowjobs. Dipper thinks he is. Stan offers to judge.

Dipper nuzzled the side of his sister's face, feeling the way her cheek distended. A hand ran through his hair, exposing his birthmark and sweeping a thumb over it. Stan's other hand took a grip on Mabel's hair, loose from its band and pulled her off his dick.

"You gotta learn to share kids." He said, voice steady even as he let Dipper take his cock into his mouth.

Mabel trailed a hand down her brother’s back, down, down between his thighs. Stan's composure cracked with a curse when his great-nephew moaned around his dick.

His back was arched as he tried to focus enough to suck.

Fingers flexing, Mabel nuzzled into her sibling's neck. "You look good, Dip."

Dipper pulled away, eyes glazed and mouth wet. He leaned into kiss her as he rocked his hips back against her hand.

"Please..." He whined.

"Not your turn yet." She grinned.

Thick fingers pulled Mabel's chin away, a thumb swiping over her lower lip so she opened her mouth. Without his sister to keep him in check Dipper started to stroke himself. Mabel was on him quickly, stilling his hands as he grumbled.

Ford's hand snaked their way around his twin's body. One up to his chin to turn his face to be kissed and the other down to pull his cock from Mabel's mouth.

"Thought you were doing science." Stan mumbled, cupping his brother's face.

"I thought we talked about you keeping the kids from me."

"They insisted. Wanted to see who was best."

Ford's hand stroked him quickly, his extra finger still not enough to touch all his dick at once. The younger twins sat back on their heels. They watched patiently, hunger evident as they waited.

"I guess it's only fair if they get what they wanted."

"We just wanted to see who was best."

"Yep. No ulterior motive here."

"Zip."

"Zilch."

Both were breathless, biting their lip as Ford's hand moved slickly over Stan's dick.

"I won't make you say it. Not this time." Ford warned. Arching back against his twin, Stan cursed as he came.

It was a minute before he opened his eyes again to see the great niece and nephew licking the come from each others faces.

"I guess I won."

"Great Uncle Ford you weren't even in this competition." Dipper protested, head bowed as his birthmark was licked clean.

"Yeah, Grunkle Ford. We're going to have to have a rematch." By the look on Mabel's face, a rematch wasn't something she was opposed to.

 


	2. Hazy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mabel and Dipper try some weed.

Mabel took a drag from the joint, holding in the smoke until she had to let it out in a rush. She passed it to her brother. He took it, careful so as not to touch her fingers. He didn't hold the smoke in so long, instead blowing it gently into his sister's face.

"So how long does it take to get high on this stuff?" Dipper asked, handing the joint back.

Mabel was less careful, letting their fingers brush.

"Wendy said five, ten minutes. We'll be high for hoooooours ." She let her head loll onto his shoulder as she took a drag.

“Hours?”

“Maybe two hours, y’know. We’ll be fine when we wake up.”

Nodding, Dipper reached for the joint again. A freckle on Mabel’s finger caught his eye. This time the smoke seeping out slowly from between his lips as he took her hand.

“That freckle, Mabes. The colour is just...it’s amazing.” He pulled Mabel’s hand closer, so close it blurred before his eyes. Her fingers quivered slightly at the breath that brushed over them. “I can’t believe it.” He kissed the freckle.

“Dipper, what are you doing?”

Her voice caught his attention and Dipper turned hazily to look at her. Even as she spoke she took a drag. Mabel gently blew the smoke at him, intending to provoke him into a response. Through the cloud of smoke he leaned in, barely brushing their lips together.

“Dipper, what are you doing?” She whispered even as she shuffled closer.

“I don’t know. Whatever you want I guess.” Dipper let his sister put the joint to his mouth.

“Hold it in, brobro.” He obeyed, waiting patiently as Mabel took his face in her hands. “Keep holding, keep holding.” She murmured. “Now let it go.” She kissed him, inhaling the smoke as he let it out.

Dipper wasn’t even thinking of the weed. His focus had narrowed, all the way down to the feel of Mabel’s lips on his own. The wool of her jumper scratched at his skin.

“Can-can you take your jumper off? The wool, I-”

“Yeah, yeah, okay.” She pressed the joint between his lips so she could take the jumper off.

The vest she wore beneath was old. The logo was washed out and faded, soft as he ran his fingers over it.

"I thought I lost this shirt." Dipper mumbled around the joint.

"Like I thought I lost those knickers?"

Dipper, already flushed from the weed, averted his eyes.

"I'll let you have these after tonight. Better make it worth it."

 

 


	3. Mafia Mabel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stan asks Mabel's advice (mafia au)

Mabel was sprawled across her great uncle’s lap, gnawing her lip as she clutched her 3DS. She loved spending time with Stan, of course, but his work was so boring. All the numbers and empty threats and posturing. Dipper was probably enjoying Ford’s meeting with the supernatural beings in town.

“Marshmallow, I got a question for you.”

Mabel looked up, head resting against Stan’s chest.

“This guy, he says he just lost two grand worth of drugs. Two grand! Can you believe it?”

Looking over at the dealer, Mabel pursed her lips. “What are you going to do about it, Great Uncle Stan?”

“Gosh Mabel, I don’t know. What do you think I should do about it?”

“I think you should kill him. Make an example of him.”

The dealer whimpered. Even the others around the table looked shocked.

“Bit extreme, isn’t it?”

“Not at all. You have to be firm with these people. Show them that mistakes will not be tolerated.” She turned back to her game.

“If that’s what you want, string bean,” He reached down the side of the chair, taking hold of the handgun he kept there. “then that’s what’s going to happen.”


End file.
